


опал

by Scarlet Cross (fading_stardust)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_stardust/pseuds/Scarlet%20Cross





	опал

Все потихоньку вернется и успокоится, склеится, сделается — ярче опала сверкать начнет. Сердце мое все равно только к твоим рукам стелется, так и льнет, и без конца — из года в год, присмотрись, крепче сияет связь.  
Просто налет стереть (пальцы, увы, заодно тоже — в кровь), это еще не смерть, и не конец, но  
нужно стараться, милая, не сгорать.  
Осень меня вернет, октябрь уже пришел, я вспомню всё и снова начну сиять — ярче опала, под стать желтизне листвы, я отряхнусь, и увидишь ты:

стоило подождать.


End file.
